Just Lily
by CyraAideen
Summary: the future went wrong, horribly wrong. Know Lily Luna Potter has to go back and save her world, and everyone she's ever known. She was never supposed to fall in love, especially not with her best friend's  ex-best friend dad. This messes everything up.
1. Just Lily

**Hey everyone, just a plot bunny that popped into my head and I can't seem to stop writing it. so I hope you enjoy it. **

**disclaimer: I do not own anything. J. k. Rowling does. **

* * *

><p><em>fea<em>r, that was all she felt, all she could feel. She was running, the halls of an abandoned Hogwarts flying past her. Yells and screams came from behind her. She itched to turn around, to forget the whole thing, just drop the small object making hourglass imprints on the inside of her hand. Her family needed help, Hugo, Roxanne, Dad, Dom, Louis, Fred, Molly, Lysander, Lorcan, Teddy, Lucy, Aunt Mina, Scorpius, Lorcan. But she ran as if the devil itself was on her heels, which she thought bitterly, was more true than not.

The headmasters office loomed in front of her for one terrifying second before she was fleeing up the steps. The yells were fainter up here, they were not gaining on her, her family was doing everything they promised they would do.

She unclenched her hand, a gold chain unraveling and swinging back and forth on the bottom was the last existing time turner in Europe, possibly the world. She looped it around her neck, holding it up to the light, her movements frantic, the yells were getting closer.

"Six turns. That's what mum said." she whispers hurriedly to reassure herself.

one - a patronus runs through the door

two - "we've fallen. we love you Lily. Hurry. Do what you were born to do."

three - the patronus evaporates, Lorcan voice fading away

four- the tears start falling, blurring the time-turner

five - the yells are right outside the door

six - the door fly opens and spells start shooting at her, attempting to stop her, but it's to late, the world is spinning, going back.

She clutches her eyes shut for the first couple minutes, she has no wish to see all the heartache she lived through. All the misery and pain that was her life.

After a while she peeks and gasps at a glimpse of her mum in a wedding dress. There's Dad playing Quidditch. Aunt Mina in the library. Uncle Ron in his office. Everybody graduating, smiling, happy.

She's falling then, falling to the floor of the Headmistress office. A boy with hair that looks exactly like Scorpius's jumps to his feet, his wand drawn. She stumbles to her feet, wavering unsteadily. She tries to draw her wand, but stops and falls down with a cry of pain. Her right right arm, her wand arm, is cut open, pouring blood. A curse must have gotten her before the spinning started.

"Who are you?" his voice washes over her. Comforting, he even sounds like Scorpius.

"Lily. Just Lily." she whispers. Then she falls, red hair fanned around a deathly white face. Her eyes fall shut, secure for the first time in for what seems forever. Secure that when she wakes up she'll still be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>well? how was it?<strong>

**any good?**

**please review?**

**it would make me so happy!**


	2. Just don't call me ferret

**second chapter.**

**also I'm open to suggestions for a different title, I don't particularly want to use the one I have. I like it, but it's not what I want for the title**

**did that make any sense at all? lol**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody that privilege belongs to the one and only J. K. Rowling**

* * *

><p>It took him a few minutes to do anything, the shock had glazed over his brain. The girl was beautiful, even in her injured state, there was a kind of tragic beauty about her.<p>

Oh, that's right, she was injured. He should do something about that. He crouches over her, gingerly pulling her sleeves up so he can examine the wound. He doesn't know how to fix this. He's no healer. Madam Pomfrey, yes, he needed madam Pomfrey.

He shakes his head irritably, it should take more than some random girl to shock him.

_Honestly_

He picks the girl up gently, careful to keep her arm cradled against her stomach. She's so light, like she's barely even there. As if she hasn't been fed properly. He can actually feel the outline of her bones. He studied her face again. Her cheeks were sunken and there where dark circles under her eyes. Here hair was red, but unlike the Weasley's bright, vibrant hair; hers hung limp, no vibrancy in it. It was just there. She looked like she'd been through something horrible. Like she'd been in a fight.

He gazed at her arm for a few moments as he continued walking, then as he rounded the corner a horrible thought occurred to him. What if this was the doing of some of the rogue death-eaters still out there. His father would majorly pissed at him for getting mixed up in this and dragging the Malfoy name through the mud some more. Yet, he couldn't explain it, but there was something telling him that if he didn't help her, something horrible was going to happen. Something tragic.

"Madam Pomfrey?" he called softly as he entered the infirmary. The healer bustled over and gave a quite gasp as she took in the girl.

"What happened Mr. Malfoy?" she questioned, motioning for him to lay her on the cot.

"I have no idea Madam Pomphrey. She appeared out of midair." I answer truthfully, she gives me a sharp look, causing me to squirm nervously.

"Very well. If you would please go fetch McGonagall." I slip out, heading back to McGonagall's office. I wonder if she's angry that I'm not there? But I don't care. She called me there and didn't even have the decency to be there too. Just because she's the headmistress does not mean she can completely ignore the rules of proper etiquette.

ugh... I sound like my mother.

"Skittles." I tell the gargoyle and wonder as I climb the steps what in sweet Merlin's name is a skittle. I knock on the door and enter at McGonagall's sharp

"enter." sounds more like a tyrant everyday, I think mutinously.

"Ah... Mr. Malfoy. I was wondering if I should send someone to look for you."

"Madam Pomphrey needs you." I cut in rudely in no mood for her.

I'm quite pleased to see surprise flit over her face. Finally. I think with relish, she doesn't know something. She's gotten as bad as Dumbledore in the past year. I'm thinking it's probably something to do with being headmaster or mistress, whatever.

On the way down, I inform her of the events that happened in her office. I conveniently forget to mention my observations in the hall. There's no need to tell her.

she sends me back to class when we get to the infirmary, but I linger long enough to gather that _she_ had woke up and tried to hex Madam Pomphrey.

Delusional - Madam Pomphrey whispered, crying out for someone named Lorcan.

I wonder briefly if Lorcan is her boyfriend before I get assaulted by Tracie in the great hall. Then my thoughts are more concerned with not puking.

* * *

><p>I'm wondering the halls after dinner, avoiding Tracie and somehow my feet lead me to the infirmary. I slide in, trying to avoid detection and wander over to <em>her<em> bed.

Lily, she said, just Lily. It's a pretty name. I think that was also the name of Potter's mum. Weird.

"Scorpius?" I jump, taken by surprise. Her eyes are open, staring up at me.

"Um... no. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy, but you can call me Draco or Malfoy if that makes you feel more comfortable. Just don't call me ferret!" I clamp my lips shut, fully aware that I sound like an idiot. Why does she make me feel like some stupid school boy? Oh, I know, never mind. It's her eyes. Emerald green, and by all rights they should be sparkling with laughter and happiness; but they're not. Her eyes are dead, it's like she's been through to much and all her emotions just shut down.

I don't think I've ever seen anyone with eyes like that; and most of us have been through a war and lost someone. Yet she looks like she's just given up.

"Why would I call you a ferret?" her voice is dry, she's obviously asking to be polite, not because she cares.

"No reason." I mutter embarrassed, why did I ever say that I wonder? She's staring at me still, making no move to say anything and so I stare back, taking the opportunity to study her. She reminds me of someone, someone I've met before, but I can't place it, it's like this itch at the back of my brain that I can't quite itch.

Her hair, red, hangs down her back, messy and dim. Her eyes, green, seem to catch everything, but they're dead, dead like a stone. Her face was completely devoid of any freckles or blemishes and I think that if she was in her right health it would be pretty. She small, doesn't even look like a sixth year, more like a fourth. I'd bet my inheritance that she only comes up to my shoulder, if that.

"I should go." I finally utter after I become aware of the awkward silence filling the room.

Half-way to the door her voice cuts through the air, stopping me.

"I'm Lily." she states, but once again the surname is suspiciously absent.

"Yeah, you said, just Lily right?" I glance over my shoulder proud to have put some emotion in her eyes, even if it is shock.

"Bye just Lily." I call walking out, a smirk planted firmly on my face, of course that fades as soon as she replies.

"Bye Ferret." I had to open my mouth didn't I?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so what did you guys think? Was Draco to out of character? Or does it sound like how he would act after the war?<strong>

**give me feedback. Also, what house do you think I should put Lily in? I'm positive she's not going to be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. **

**but you know most stories have her as a Slytherin and I think it would work better for this story. But I want to know what everyone thinks. **

**reviews please! :)**


	3. Interlude  Early Memories

**third chapter... wow... I'm excited. **

_**Flicka **_**StrawBerry expressed her concern at me making Draco to nice. I'll admit this is one of my big problems. I usually tend to either make him to nice or to mean, and then randomly switch him over. I'm thinking it's just Lily. Like he only acts that was with Lily. Everybody else is still going to get the arrogant attitude. Know I just to need to think of a good explanation. lol well something like that anyway. **

**but anyway the whole point to that to long explanation was I'm going to try to put Draco more in character next chapter. **

**Thank you everyone for your lovely review, I am delighted you enjoy my story. **

**disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, J. K. Rowling gets the rest.**

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude - Early memories<strong>

Teddy, her first memory was of Teddy. Only Teddy. Fourteen year old Teddy helping her sneak back to bed after a night with Dom.

His midnight blue hair glittering in the moonlight.

"I swear Lily, you are going to be a bigger troublemaker than James and that's saying something." his ringing with laughter was clearly lost on me as I stared at the night sky through the passing windows. The stars glittering on a midnight blue background.

"Teddy? Can you make your hair the color of a star?" I'm not sure what my five year old self was thinking when I asked that; but it could have been that even when I was that small I still realized that Teddy would never be in the background, be the background, he was always the star of the room.

He stopped rather abruptly and knelt down to mys size.

"Why?" his voice was ragged and when I think back that was when we really became friends, true friends. Because we understood each other better than we understood ourselves.

"Because. It suits you." to the day I die I'll never forget the look in his eyes.

pure contentment

It shone, his hair, even in the moonlight he looked like he had descended from the heavens. He kept his hair like that all night, smiling softly as he did.

The next morning it was back it's normal midnight blue.

* * *

><p>Dominique had always been her favorite cousin.<p>

Not just because she was closest in age, but also closest in temperament.

So it was no wonder when they became best friends.

Dom had always been different from the rest. Just like Lily, lovely lily, had always been darker.

The rest of the family; except, maybe, sometimes Teddy; had always shied away from anything dark, twisted, scary, _evil_.

But Lily and Dom had reveled in the darkness. Soaking up all the information they could.

They had done things that the rest of their family would be horrified at. Would never have done themselves.

They had made blood pacts at five, never anything to terribly dangerous.

They dance naked in the woods when they where six trying to find the elves. They got sick but really it was Luna's fault for telling them that's how to find the elves. How where they supposed to know she was crazy.

They killed a rabbit, an old one, when they where eight, and tried to read the future. They both cried afterwords at the fact that they had killed it for nothing.

The list continued on and on. Yet, for all their experimenting never did they feel the need or want to hurt another human being. It wasn't in their nature. They loved their family and friends. Even if their family would never understand them.

Dom and Lily, sisters of the dark.

* * *

><p>Rose, delicate and fragile, just like her name implied. I remember when she sent home her first Hogwarts letter telling everyone that she had become best friends with Scorpius Malfoy. Uncle Ron almost blew a blood vessel, but that was the weird thing about Rose, you told her to not do something and she usually ended up doing it. That was her thorns showing up.<p>

She brought Scorpius to our house for Christmas and I remember Dom and me being the only ones who would really talk to her. We thought it was wicked, she was friends with a Slytherin. Of course it's always funny to see how long Uncle Ron will stay mad at his 'Rosie Posie'.

Rose was the one Lysander and Lorcan always teased and tormented, because she was so easy to upset. We never did anything about, because at first it was harmless. Then they went to far when they made all her beautiful hair disappear. She cried for days even after it had been brought back. Dom and I massacred them.

We took them in the woods under the pretense we were going to show them something amazing and knocked them out with rocks. Stole all their clothes except for the boxers and tied them to a tree. Revenge was sweet. We never felt any guilt whatsoever.

We never told anyone except maybe Teddy, and they never told either. They where to ashamed that they had been outsmarted by a couple of girls. We did feel kind of bad when James got blamed.

Rose never judged us, never looked at us odd. She accepted us. Which was probably why we felt the need to protect her.

When she came home dating Scorpius, who didn't see it coming, we were the ones who threatened him.

When they got married, we stood next to them.

Then there was no more Rose, only Scorpius, so we protected him instead. We protected him from himself.

* * *

><p><em>The moon shone down into the infirmary, glinting of tears on Lily's sleeping face.<em>

_Mercury eyes watch over he sleeping form, questions jostling through his mind. A gold object clutched in his hand._

_A lithe figure stands in the shadows. Long trailing hair obscuring her face. She watches silently. Wondering._

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Any good? <strong>

**I won't be able to post another chapter till Monday, but I will definitely have one ready by then. :)**

**review please! She get's sorted next chapter. :)**


	4. roses are delicate, fragile

**So... here's chapter 4, I finally got chapter 5 finished, so I'm ready to post this one. I was determined to have the next chapter written before I posted this one. :)**

**so I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

**disclaimer: no matter how many times I say this, J. K. Rowling will still own all the characters and everything. Except the plot!**

* * *

><p>Chapter4 – roses are delicate, fragile<p>

nothingness, it wasn't natural. She was about to walk willingly into the great hall, all by herself, to be sorted (again) and she felt nothing. It just wasn't natural.

At eleven she had been filled with a nervous anticipation but now it was if it was the least important thing in the world.

Which when you looked at everything else she'd lived through, good and bad, it was. War really put things into perspective for you.

It wasn't like anyone was going to be particularly happy when she got sorted, not if the hat put her where she thought it would. Hell, mum and dad hadn't even been particularly happy when she was sorted into Slytherin, but she had been. Her and Dom were in the same house. How could she not be happy.

Now she didn't care. Either way, she wasn't here to make friends.

The doors creaked open slowly to present before her a room filled by people. Some she already knew and yet didn't know. Not as they where now.

* * *

><p>She was terrifying. Really, that's all there was to it.<p>

She didn't look it at first, but when she walked it reminded him of a predator stalking its prey.

Graceful and lethal.

At least he had finally learned her name.

Lily Rose Pennington.

_Rose didn't suit her at all._

* * *

><p>'You are not suited for Hufflepuff. Loyalty is rare with you and the term mercy is clearly lost to you.'<p>

the hat's voice sifted into her head, telling her essentially the same thing it had told her at eleven,

'You have the brains for Ravenclaw, but not the patience nor the interest for school. Brave and strong. Both wonderful quality's for Gryffindor. Yet, alas, I see you are to dark for them. Seen to much. So that leaves Slytherin. You are quick and proud. Cunning and a trickster. Ah... you already knew where you would go. Very well then. Good luck _Lily Luna Potter_.'

"SLYTHERIN!" the scattered applause died off before I had even left the stage, but then I didn't really expect any applause, so it doesn't matter. I take a seat at the very end of the table. I see no need to talk to anyone. They'll approach me sooner or later. Probably sooner, much to dismay.

"Hey just Lily. What are you doing all the way down here? Don't you wish to associate with all the noble people in this house?" his voice turns bitter on the end part, but I don't care. This one annoys me. He can't mind his own business.

"I hope you don't count yourself among those that are noble. Also you don't have to call me that anymore. You know my surname now." though I don't particularly wish anyone to call me that, it's better than him continuing to call me 'just lily' and raising questions.

"It doesn't suit you either." his suddenly quit voice is unnerving.

"Either?" I ask quietly as he sits down, taking no apparent heed of the fact that I don't wish him to be here.

"Roses are delicate, fragile. You are not." I flinch, my breath hitching in my throat. He's right, Roses are delicate and fragile. Rose was everything she should be. It's why she broke. Roses aren't meant for battle. They're not made for hard times.

"Draco Malfoy! What did you do to the poor girl?"

* * *

><p>It was odd watching the pain in her eyes after seeing them so emotionless all the time.<p>

Then the tears start. Cascading down her face. Leaving trails.

Normally I can't stand girls who cry. They always make a big deal out of it, sniffling, wailing, begging for attention. It's sickening.

This is different, horrifying. I don't even think she realizes she's crying. Her eyes are distant, lost in a memory.

"Draco Malfoy! What did you do to the poor girl?" Pansy's fake horrified voice startles me from my reverie. Her hand reaching over to pat Lily on the arm. It's like everything slows down. I know what's going to happen and can't do anything to stop it. She should know better than to comfort someone who's not paying attention.

Pansy pats her arm and a moment later there's a wand at her throat. Lily's eyes are panicked, terror stricken.

"Don't touch me!" she chokes out before fleeing the great hall.

* * *

><p><em>Panic<em>, blinding, numbing panic. She has to run, to flee.

She needs to hurt something, someone, anything! She has to do something!

She's crying, crying so hard that her whole body is shaking with the force of it. She can't even see where she's going.

She collapses, not caring where she is, she falls.

She raises her face to the sky, screaming wordlessly. Screaming at the fates for putting her here, putting her in this situation.

She screams until her voice is gone, until her throat is raw. Then and only then does she fall into a fitful sleep. Plagued by nightmares that never go away.

* * *

><p><strong>so how was it? not my best, I'll admit. but it was okay.<strong>

**what did you guys think though?**

**review please! :)**

**also, I posted a Lily and Teddy one-shot if anyone wants to go read that. :)**


	5. a bunch of flowers

**alright guys here is chapter five of 'Just Lily' I am so excited that it's made it this far! **

**I hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

**disclaimer: I still don't own anything except the plot. J.k. Rowling gets it all. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jess Moskaluke - Catch Me If You Can<strong>

_I don't need anymore broken heart_  
><em>I'm tired of waiting for life to start<em>  
><em>i just need a place to land<em>  
><em>I wanna find myself again<em>  
><em>Ready set I'm pushing through the door<em>  
><em>Runnin faster than I ever have before<em>  
><em>So take this as my final stand<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - a couple flowers<strong>

_"Guard your secrets." mum's voice floats around me._

_"Constant vigilance." I spin around, Uncle Ron?_

_"Never give up." I spin around again, Dad?_

_"The room of requirements." I collapse, Aunt Mina?_

_"Lily. Lovely Lily."_

_"TEDDY!" the tears are falling, dripping off my cheeks, making in ripples in the black lake that suddenly stretches in front of me. _

_A beautiful silver bear pads softly over the top of it, ethereal in it's beauty._

_"Durmstrang has fallen. She is here." Viktor's voice ripples through the air and fades only when a peacock comes strutting up behind the bear. The bear gives it a contemptuous look, before fading away._

_"Beauxbatons has fallen. He has arrived." Gabrielle's voice floats around me, it's tinkling sound out of place in the destruction I'm suddenly witnessing. My mouth opens and I scream._

* * *

><p>"Pennington! Pennington! Lily!" I jerk upright, wand in hand, pointing at someone. I'm not sure who though, it's pitch black. Where am I? My clothes are soaked, like I've been dancing in the rain.<p>

"Lily?" my eyes have adjusted and I can finally make out the person talking to me. It's a girl, probably my age. She's bending over staring at me concerned, but wary of my wand still pointing at her.

"You know this is the second time I've tried to be nice and ended up with you wand pointed at me. She states, her voice dry. We stare at each other for several more seconds before we're both laughing on the ground.

We laugh until tears are pouring down our faces, until we're clutching our sides in pain, and we can't breath.

"Pansy? Lily? What are you two doing? Sweet Merlin I'm talking to a couple flowers." Malfoy's voice for some reason sets us off again. The laughter which had been dying down starts up again. The sound ringing through the trees.

"What is wrong with you two?" his exasperated voice does absolutely nothing to stop our laughter, if anything it makes it worse.

Slowly, very slowly, the laughter stops. We're laying on the our backs in the damp grass. That's why my shirt is so wet I suppose. The moon hangs in the sky off in the distance, giving the lake a glow about it that belongs in a book.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and look up into Malfoy's bemused face. He's glaring at us, trying and failing to hide is complete bewilderment.

"I don't suppose either of you would care to explain why you're laying on the ground laughing like a bunch of bumbling buffoons who have no brains in your head?"' he snaps at us.

"You stole that from Snape." I accuse, and moments later the blood drains from my face. Whatever possessed me to say something so stupid. I might as well just tell them I'm from a different time.

"Where did you meet Snape?" Malfoy's suspicious voice has me jumping to my feet in panic. I've got to get out of there.

"Oh dear, look at the time. It's getting late, I should go to bed, don't want to get in trouble on my first day here." and with that lame excuse I'm dashing across the grass and through the doors. Down corridors, around corners, and then I'm at the entrance to the common room. I stop with a muttered curse. I don't have the password. Just then, what looks like a first-year strolls up. He gives me a curious glance but shrugs and states the password.

_shattered lives_ how completely morbid. Who comes up with these passwords?

I walk in the common room and almost faint from happiness. Everything looks the same, except for the people. I would love to just go sit down in front of the fire and read, but I fear that they would corner if I did. So i trudge up the stairs, hoping everybody's already asleep.

* * *

><p>I've just laid down in bed when the door opens and someone walks in. I assume it's Pansy, since there was only one bed still empty when I walked in.<p>

I feel her eyes on me, watching, deciding whether or not I'm truly asleep. I keep my breath slow and even. Keep my body relaxed and eventually she sighs and goes to her own bed. She's asleep within minutes.

Sleep for me does not come as easily, I lay awake till the wee hours of the morning, remembering and soaking my pillow with bitter tears.

A thought whispers through my mind before I slip off to sleep.

_Protect your secrets. Silly girl, where's the time-turner._

But I'm already slipping into dreams that make no sense, so the thought is lost.

* * *

><p>"Pennington." I look up at the girl that suddenly appears across the breakfast table from me. It's Pansy, giving no signs that anything weird happened last night.<p>

"Lily." I state automatically, "Just call me Lily." I can't stand it, to be called someone I'm not, I don't care if it is for my own good. It's annoying as hell. So as long as Malfoy will keep his trap shut, I'll be quit fine.

"Oh, well Lily. I'm Pansy Parkinson. I've decided that I rather like you and that I'm going to be your friend." I blink, once, twice, wondering if I heard that right.

"Well that was brutally honest Pansy. You couldn't have thought of a better way to phrase it?" Malfoy's voice washes over me suddenly, he's seated himself next to me and is regarding me with a smirk.

"Shove off Malfoy." my vicious tone surprises even me, but I don't care. He asks to many questions, raises to many suspicions in others. I can't have that. Besides it's not like I don't do a good enough job of it on my own.

I watch him carefully, ready to draw my wand if he takes offense and decides he's going to 'teach me a lesson'. yeah right, but except for a rather feral look that passes through his eyes; which I could've imagined; he looks rather unconcerned with my hostility.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easy just Lily. I have a lot of questions and I plan on getting answers." I open my mouth to retort but he plows on, "Tell me does this mean anything to you?" and then in front of my face a time-turner, no, _my_ time-turner is dangling in front of my eyes.

My vision goes red, someone is going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>mwahaha Malfoy's dead. hahaha<strong>

**anyway I hope you enjoyed. again, not my best chapter, but the next chapter is going to be good. I promise!**

**won't be able to update until Monday, so leave me a lot of reviews to look forward to please! :)**

**- Cyra**


	6. iridescent memories in a photgraph

**alright, another chapter up and done! woohoo! **

**This is another glimpse into what Lily's life was like before the third wizarding war. **

**Please enjoy. :) Also, I think I've added a bit of romance drama, lol This is what inspired me to write my Lorcan and Lily freeverse one-shots. :)**

**disclaimer: J.K. Rowling gets it all, except for the fabulous plots that we on fanfiction think up. **

* * *

><p><strong>The photograph - Julia Sheer<strong>

_Looking back_  
><em>endless memories in a photograph<em>  
><em>come back<em>  
><em>wishing for another day with you<em>

* * *

><p><em>Interlude- iridescent memories in a photograph<em>

"Alright, so everybody sort yourself by house." Lily's commanding voice rang through the courtyard filled with all the Weasley/Potter's (Teddy included) kids.

"Why are we doing this again?" Victoire's petulant tone has Lily and Dom glaring.

"Because grandmum's birthday is next week and I'm making her a scrapbook." she says gesturing toward a book sitting on one of the benches, "and you all are going to cooperate or I'll jinx you." her murderous glare dares anyone to disagree, but, wisely, every stays silent.

"Alright, Gryffindor's first." Dom orders, pointing at a bench, while Lily fiddles with the camera.

"Okay, on the count of three. _One, two, ..."_

"Hey guys! Whatcha doing?" Lysander's cheerful voice rings through the courtyard, a gleeful smile on his face.

His step falters slight as Lily turns her incensed glare on him.

"Why for the love of sweet Merlin, is it so hard to take a simple picture?"

Lysander opens his mouth to reply only to get off.

"You know what never mind, just go stand next to Roxy and smile." his attention immediately swung to Roxanne.

Roxanne on the other hand looked thoroughly embarrassed at having her boyfriend standing with her in a picture for her grandmum.

"Alright, on the count of three. _one, two..."_

_click_

Everybody blinked at the flash and Lysander looked completely bewildered.

"Why didn't you count to three?" he asked and Roxanne giggled at the adorable expression of confusion on his face.

"Had to take the photo before we got interrupted." Lily stated dryly, eyes sparklin with mischief.

"Alright, Ravenclaws!" Dom commands, looking thoroughly annoyed with the delays.

"Move Scamander." she snarls when Lysander doesn't move.

"Why?" he asks lazily, stretching his legs out and leaning back on the bench. Half-lidded eyes gleaming and a grin playing on his lips.

Dom's eyes flash dangerously.

"Because if you don't, I will make your life a living hell all week." a smirk appears then and her eyes light up, "Also I'm sure the teachers would love to know where all their doorknobs keep disappearing to." she purrs and Lysander is tripping over his own feet trying to move. He shoots her a glare as Lily slaps her a high five.

Dom motions for the Ravenclaws, who where watching in amusement, to go on over.

"Alright, Albus, Rose. Just stay standing. If you sit down you'll look like a couple." Albus blanches his eyes wide.

"Okay, on three. _One, two, three..."_

_click_

"You counted to three that time!" Lysander declares indignantly, falling silent when Dom looks over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised.

"doorknobs." she mouths. He huffs, crossing his arms.

"Alright our two Hufflepuffs." Dom orders, sending a concerned glance over at Lily. Lily says nothing, her eyes unfocused, her face blank.

"_One, two, three."_

_click_

Louis and Teddy move, Teddy leaving the courtyard itself.

"Trouble in paradise Lily?" Lorcan's cold voice has Lily bristling, her whole body suddenly vibrating with rage.

"Lorcan." she hisses, "Fuck off. You're not welcome here."

"Oh, how rude. tch tch." Lorcan laughs condescendingly at the anger on Lily's face, "You should learn to control your emotions better sweetling. That temper will get you in trouble."

Dom clears her throat, looking nervously between the two. Their body's stiff with anger, eyes bright, leaning towards each other.

"Alright, shall we finish this. Time for Slytherins."

"Dom! Can Scorpius join?" Rose yells. Dom glances over at them, Rose wrapped in Scorpius's arms and sighs in resignation.

"Sure. Why not. Come on Lucy, Lily."

Lily gives Lorcan one last glare before joining them at the bench.

Scorpius, Dom, and Lucy line up on the bench. Lily sitting cross-legged in front of Dom.

"Victoire, take the picture." Victoire stalks over, muttering about bossy red heads and little sisters.

"How rude." Lorcan murmurs softly seconds before Victoire is about to take the picture, "You're going to let Malfoy in, but not me? I'm hurt."

"Whatever. Just go sit down." Victoire snaps, her temper flaring.

Lily opens her mouth to protest only to yelp in pain at a sharp tug on her hair from Dom.

Lorcan sends her a smirk before seating himself next to her on the ground. Lily still glowing with rage, fakes a smile and

_snap_

It's over. The pictures are a success.

* * *

><p>The scrapbook is a success, needless to say, Molly loves it.<p>

In addition Lily added a individual photograph of everyone.

Still sorted by house, which has Hermione muttering about house unity and prejudices.

Ron smiles and nods.

* * *

><p><strong>Gryffindor:<strong>

James - practicing quidditch, his hair tousled, beaming with happiness, looking very much like Harry.

Hugo - sitting in the library, squinting at a book, reading glasses perched on his nose, reminiscent to Dumbledore.

Victoire - head thrown back, laughing at something, silver hair rippling, shining in the sun.

Molly - lecturing James on his latest prank, cheeks flushed, eyes bright, resembling her namesake tot eh tee.

Fred - talking to _Bay_, his cheeks bright red, his embarrassment a palpable thing.

Roxanne - laughing with _Titania_, her eyes glowing as they watch something in the distance.

Lysander - presenting Roxanne with tulips, smiling softly as he kisses her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ravenclaw:<strong>

Albus - joking with Scorpius, laughing at the first years staring at them in amazement.

Rose - tears dripping down her cheeks, face glowing, say yes, she'll marry him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hufflepuff:<strong>

Teddy - joking around with Harry, hair a midnight blue, eyes darting sideways every few seconds.

Louis - in the courtyard, paint brush in hand, paint on his face, hands, everywhere, an adorable frown on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Slytherin:<strong>

Dominique - yelling at Lysander, her hair green and silver, red sparks shooting from her wand.

Lucy - teeth bared in her 'shark smile', eyes glinting with mischief, laughing at someone's terror

Scorpius - down on one knee, eyes creased with nervousness, a ringbox in his hand

Lorcan - a cold smile on his lips, the snitch in his hand, eyes glinting with ice

Lily - screaming, face flushed,, eyes dark with pain and anger.

* * *

><p><em>This was all she had left, all she'd ever have of them anymore. All she could risk bringing<em>

_She just wished she had more._

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? any good? <strong>

**so I've got questions for you. **

**Why does Victoire not like Lily and Dom?**

**Why do Teddy and Lily seem mad at each other?**

**Why do Lorcan and Lily hate each other?**

**Why does Dom dislike Lysander?**

**why do I, the writer, not know any of this stuff! Lol**

**anyway, please review, and oh! I bet you all can guess who Scorpius was proposing too. lol I think I made it obvious. **

**but yeah, anyway, please review! :) please please please! **

**and next chapter will be up soon. :)**

**-Cyra**


	7. and you're my dad

**I am so so so sorry that it took me so long to update, I've actually had this chapter written for a little while and I just know got around to posting it.**

**I really hope you guys enjoy it, and review at the end. I will try to post another chapter by Saturday. **

**Also, I put this in Pansy's point of view so that it would be someone less biased observing them. **

**I hope I did it okay. Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: don't own nothing, never have, never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demi Lovato - This is Me<strong>

_Do you know what it's like_  
><em>To feel so in the dark<em>  
><em>To dream about a life<em>  
><em>Where you're the shining star<em>  
><em>Even though it seems<em>  
><em>Like it's too far away<em>  
><em>I have to believe in myself<em>  
><em>It's the only way<em>

* * *

><p>Pansy watched with avid fascination as lily flushed red, white, and red again. All in a matter of seconds.<p>

"Where did you get that?" she hissed, eyes flashing.

"Found it hanging around your neck when you first got here. What does it mean to you?" his eyes gleam with curiosity, a cruel smirk dancing on his lips.

"That is none of your business." she retorts, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "It's mine, give it back."

She reaches her hand out, palm open. As if she thinks he'll just give it back, that easy. I almost laugh.

"You know," he muses staring at the ceiling, ignoring her, "I think I read somewhere that time turners are illegal and the sentence is Azkaban." the smirk on his face proves that he's perfectly aware of the pale witch in front of him.

"But..." he draws that one word out till Lily looks as if she's about to jump him.

"But," he continues softly, "I might be persuaded into not telling if you'll give me something in return."

Lily says nothing for several minutes. They just stare at each other silently, until I'm ready to scream at them both.

"What could you possible want from me Malfoy?" she finally asks, "What could I possible have that you want? Because I will not answer any questions concerning _my_ time-turner." he tone is weary, shoulder slumped in a silent acknowledgment of defeat.

It doesn't suit her, I muse, she should be fighting. She's made to fight. It's in her hair, her eyes, her very being. She's not made to give up.

"I want an answer to a question. But..." he raises his hand to stop her from replying, "But I promise it will not be a question about the time-turner."

I stare at him in surprise. I've never known him to compromise. Never. He must really want his questions answered.

"Fine, but if you break your promise, I reserve the right to not answer."

"Of course." he murmurs softly and for some reason pain flashes over face.

"What is your real name?" I blink in surprise. Her real name? Why does he think that's not her real name? Lily Rose Pennington. Well I suppose Rose doesn't fit her, but why not Pennington? I look over at Lily, surprised to find her ghost whit. So Draco was right I think looking over at his smug face. I wonder how he knew?

"Of all the..." she stops, voice choked, "Of all the questions you could have asked. Why that one?"

"Because Rose Pennington doesn't suit you! Now answer the question!" he snaps.

She hesitates and then beckons him closer, he leans in, the curiosity pouring from his eyes.

"Lily." she whispers, before jumping up and running. Gleeful, mocking laughter echoing back.

Draco's stunned face stares after her, but the surprise is wearing off and when he holds up his hands the time-turner is gone.

"Little minx." he murmurs.

I look after Lily to see the gold time-turner dangling from her hand. She loops it around her neck, shoots Draco a mocking grin, and walks out of the great hall. I look over at Draco nervously, surprised to find him smiling instead of seething with rage like I expected.

"She's a challenge isn't she Pansy. This will be fun. "

* * *

><p><strong>DRACO'S POV<strong>

She's smart, I'll giver her that. She found the loophole very quickly. I should of asked for her full name. I won't make that mistake twice, she'll answer me soon enough.

Of course, I noticed she didn't deny that Rose Pennington is not her real name. Which means I'm right, she's hiding something. Something big if the time-turner is anything to go by. So many questions are rattling through my brain.

Why is she here?

When or were is she from?

Her real full name? What is it?

Why was she hurt when she first got here?

Why are here eyes so dead all of the time?

Why, why, why, why... it's making my head hurt and now my one advantage over her is gone!

I mean sure I could threaten her, but I doubt she'd take it to well. I'd probably end up with a wand to the throat like Pansy.

Pansy... I wonder why she's decided to be nice to Lily? What could she be planning? I don't really care, but if it messes up my chances to get answers I'll make her sorry.

Yes, I will get my answers, I have to.

* * *

><p>I walk down the corridors, not paying attention really to where I'm going. I pulled a risky little stunt back there, but then the time-turner was mine, per se. She couldn't risk letting him have it long enough to read the runes on it. It would ruin the whole reason she's here.<p>

I growl in frustration, kicking a wall and yelping in pain as I hop around. Dam wall, but it was just so frustrating!

I'd been here a whole flippin' week and hadn't done anything yet. I knew I had at least nineteen years but I came to this time so I could start early. So I could stop them before they got their army, made their horcruxes. Damn Voldemort for introducing them to anyone.

The frustrating part was that i knew what her current, first, and only horcrux was and couldn't do a blasted thing about it.

"Pennington!" I keep walking, wondering who's yelling and why.

"Oi! Pennington! don't ignore us!" oh... I stop abruptly, Pennington is me. Oops... I turn on the spot, wondering who my first 'reporters' will be and almost fall over from shock.

My dad, Harry bloody Potter, and Uncle Ron are speed walking toward me. Ugh... how weird was it going to be to call them Potter and Weasley. Oh Merlin, I hope I don't get confused when teachers call on Dad, Harry, that would be really awkward.

"Can I help you?" I question, keeping a polite expression fixed firmly on my face, when really I'd much rather hug them. They where alive! Well of course they're alive you idiot, they're seventeen, and good gods this was weird as hell. They're the same age as me! I mean if that's not weird I don't know what is.

"Pennington. We'd like to know why you're here?" Dad, HARRY, asks.

"Why I'm here." I echo, was Malfoy not bad enough for today? Why do the fates hate me!

"Yeah are you a death-eater supporter?" Uncle Ron, RON, blurts out, eloquent as always, and what do I say to that anyway?

'Oh, I'm from the future to stop another wizarding war and you're my dad. Oh, and no Uncle Ron, I'm not a death-eater. Of course not!' yeah, because they'd take so well to that. I wish aunt Mina was here, she'd make them see sense.

"Ron, Harry! What are you doing? not your stupid detective business I hope!" speak of the devil and it will appear, I think dryly. Though I'm beginning to wish it hadn't. Aunt Mina's to observant, I might as well just confess everything.

Just hope for the best, I think to myself, hope for the best, keep your head high**s**, hide the pain, hide the scars, and don't let anyone see you fall. Just smile hun, and you'll be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>so, what do you guys think? was it any good? <strong>

**question for you all! Why did pain flash over Lily's face when Draco murmured "Of course."?**

**Can you all tell me the answer to that question?**

**anyhoo, I hope you liked it, hope it you all like it enough to review. **

**You know, all you have to do is that press the little blue button on the bottom of the page and I don't even care what you say.**

**... As long as it's nice... hell, I'd even take the not so nice ones. lol **

**Happy Writing!**

**-Cyra**


	8. Hello George

**Hello! so here is chapter 8! woohoo! I am so very happy to have this chapter up. **

**Now a note, this is important: PLEASE READ: I will probably not be able to post anything until 25th at the least, and I will most definitely not be able to post anything on the 19th, 20th, or 21st. **

**Also, I'm turning sixteen on the 20th! :D I'm so happy! lol anyway. On to the story, and I promise I will try my damnedest to have chapter 9 up as soon as I possibly can. **

**disclaimer: still don't own it, just all these fabulous ideas spinning through my head.**

* * *

><p><strong>The way I loved you by Taylor Swift<strong>

_But I' miss screamin' and fightin'_  
><em>And kissin' in the rain<em>  
><em>And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name<em>  
><em>You're so in love that you act insane<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_  
><em>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<em>  
><em>And I never knew I could feel that much<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

"Ron! Harry! What are you two doing? Not your stupid detective business I hope!" I yell, I swear if their bothering Pennington already I'll kill them. Poor girls whole family killed by rogue death eaters and their all.

'She's and undercover spy!' idiots!

"Ron? Harry?" they have the sense to look at least mildly guilty... for maybe all of two seconds.

"But 'Mione!" Ron's plaintive voice almost makes me grin, but I school my expression at the last minute, wouldn't do to let them get the upper hand.

"Don't 'mione' me." I snap, "I hope you weren't bothering Pennington."

"We weren't doing nothing, honestly Hermione." Harry declares indignantly.

"Yeah, ask her." Ron says pointing at the red head standing behind them, watching us with a oddly wistful expression on her face.

"Well?" I ask, raising an eyebrow, "Where they bothering you?" she gives her head a miniscule shake before answering; almost as if she's shaking off an unpleasant memory.

"Not unless you count asking me 'why I'm here' and 'if I'm a death-eater supporter'; rather rudely I might add." she says, her tone a mix between sarcasm and exasperation.

She reminds me of someone, I think, trying to figure out who. It's like this slight pressure at the back of my brain. I know who she reminds me of, I just can't recall it right now. It's annoying as all get out!

"Hello! Earth to Hermione! Are you okay?" Harry's concerned voice brings me out of my thoughts and back to the present situation.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just totally zoned out on you didn't I?" I apologize, blushing at the amused look on her face. "I'll try to make sure they don't bother you anymore, but their pretty headstrong." she grins conspiratorially and I'm struck by how young she looks when she smiles. It lights her whole face up.

"We'll see won't we. Though I'm sure if they do, they'll be looking mighty pretty all day." she winks, her tone joking, but Harry and Ron don't seem to catch that, all they hear are the words.

"See Hermione! We told she was evil. She's threatening us!"

"Oh honestly Ronald!" she snaps before I can even open my mouth, "I was joking. Grow up already." she stalks off, leaving us gaping at her back.

"How did she know his name?" Harry's bewildered voice has me sighing with annoyance. He might be 'the-boy-who-lived' but he's not very bright sometimes.

"Well Harry considering that I yelled yours and his names quite loudly and I'm sure she's not deaf..."

"That's not what I meant!" he snaps, cutting me off. "I meant, how did she know his full name was Ronald?"

I open my mouth to tell him and stop. How did she know? We never said it, and McGonagall said she was from the states visiting muggle relatives when the rogue death-eaters attacked. So how would she know this? The prophet doesn't go to the states and they've never really followed Harry much except to speculate about how he survived the killing curse. So how did she know?

"I don't know Harry. I really don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>George's POV<strong>  
><strong><br>**She has got to be the weirdest girl I've ever seen. She's got that bright, fire red hair that I've only ever seen on us Weasley's. Those emerald green eyes that I've ever only seen on Harry. Except while his are bright and warm, hers are cold and dull. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that she's the same age as Ginny, I'd say she's Harry's and Ginny's kid. 'Course that is obviously impossible.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that i don't notice when the tapestry I'm hiding behind gets pulled aside and the girl in question walks in.

"Hello George." I jump startled. How did she know who I am?

"How did you..." she plows on ignoring me.

"My name is Lily Lu..." she falters for a moment, before continuing. "Lily Rose Pennington, as I'm sure you already know. Now would you care to tell me why you're spying on me?" she finishes, her eyes snapping with emotion. The first I've ever seen in them. Theirs grief, pain, fear, love, and hate. So much hate that it threatens to burn everything else away.

I blink startled, how could I know that? How could I see so much in her eyes? I've only just met her and quite frankly I'm not that great at reading girls that was... was... yeah.

"Hello! Don't suppose you're going to answer me anytime soon are you? Or should i go ahead and have some tea while I wait?" she snaps, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"I was just wondering what Harry and Ron where up to this time." I answer, before she hexes me, which she looks dangerously close to doing.

"Well now you know. Happy?" she asks.

"No, because now I have another question."

"Of course you do." she mutters, I ignore her, plowing on.

"How did you know what my name is?" she freezes, eyes widening in what would have been a comical expression if it hadn't been so obviously fake. Or at least it was obviously fake to me. I wonder again how is it that I can read her so well.

"Whatever are you talking about George?" she asks her voice faux innocent. She's fiddling with a gold chain around her neck. Pulling it in and out of her shirt. I catch a glimpse of the object on the end and almost choke on my own spit. It's a bleeding time-turner! Why the bloody hell does she have that? Why does she...

Oh...

She knows my name.

She just randomly shows up in the middle of the school year.

She has a time-turner.

Oh dear. I remember my earlier thoughts on how she could be Harry and Ginny's kid and gulp in horror. Oh my! This can't be good.

It looks like little Lily is from the future.

But why?

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

I watch the confusion, the anger, the glimmer of recognition on his face when he sees me playing with the time0turner. Then comes the dawning understanding and finally the horror.

I shouldn't have let him figure this out. He could ruin everything, tell someone; but let's face it, I can't do this by myself. I can't stop a war all by myself!

I was always closer to George than anyone else in my family, even mum and dad. I have to have help, and he seemed like the best option.

"What reason could you possibly have for being here?" he finally asks, voice pitched low. I consider it one more time. Checking for anything that this could mess up and come up with nothing.

Okay Lily, deep breath, here goes nothing.

"I'm here to stop another war."

* * *

><p><strong>so what do you guys think? was it any good?<strong>

**can you figure out what she was threatening Ron and harry with earlier? hm?**

**also, has anyone seen the last (sob) harry potter movie? anybody? was it good? **

**don't tell me what happens though! no spoilers!**

**just, was it good?**

**anyhoo review please! :D that would be so very great. **

**Happy Writing**

**-Cyra**


	9. help will always be given at Hogwarts

**Hello everybody! I'm back! :D did you miss me? OMG I saw the last Harry Potter and it was amazingly wonderful even thought they majorly screwed it up. **

**I absolutely loved where Neville is holding onto the bridge after they've blown it up and he's like 'well that went well' lol that was great and then when McGonagall has summoned all the statues and is like 'I've always wanted to do that spell." that was so funny and who else thought it was just great when Molly Weasley called Bellatrix a bitch! :D wonderful and Voldermort hugged Draco *snort* and and and Ron's like "if you get us killed saving them I'll kill you.' lol silly Ron and this is getting a bit long lol **

**but anyway did everybody love the movie while still thinking it was totally screwed up? anybody? anybody at all?**

**oh and don't forget that awkward moment where Harry's like "Sir, is this real or is this just happening in my head?" and Dumbledore's like "well of course this is happening in your head but that doesn't mean it's not real." and it's like you can feel Harry questioning his sanity hahaha I loved that part. **

**anyway on to the story! :D**

**disclaimer: all I own is the wonderful ideas going through my head. and Bay. who you will see in a bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift<strong>

_Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby<em>  
><em>As the lights go down<em>  
><em>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

* * *

><p>"I will not tell anyone else George! I refuse!"<p>

"You told me." he accuses. She snorts in derision.

"Yeah, against my better judgment!"

"So?"

"So? So? What do you mean 'so'? I wasn't supposed to tell anybody! McGonagall doesn't even know; and she's the bloody freakin leader of the bloody order of the phoenix!" he snorts, ignoring the anger in her eyes.

"Why don't you say 'bloody' a couple more times?" he asks, tone joking.

"You think this is funny?" she asks quietly, voice lethal, her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"A bit." he admits, not seeming to notice her gritted teeth.

"Really? May I remind you I'm trying to stop a bloody war!"

"Oh lighten up Lily." he says dismissively, "I've lived through a war. Lost my twin." he grits out voice rough, "Not that you care huh?" he seems to realize to late that it was the wrong thing to say because he backs up a couple steps, hands raised in the air.

"No. Wait. I didn't..."

"Don't care do I?" she cuts in viciously, wand in her hand, poking him in the chest, "I lived through a much worse war than you Georgie." she snarls, a sneer on her face.

"You lost a twin, a brother, one freaking member of your family. I lost everybody! I watched you die! i watched my mother tortured! My best friend tried to kill himself because Rose was raped and murdered. I watched the world I grew up in turn to ash before my eyes. Yet you have the nerve to tell me to lighten up! I have no family here in case you forgot. I am all alone!"

he gapes, mouth dropped, but he's not watching her. Though she doesn't notice that.

"What nothing to say?" she sneers. The expression twisting her face into something vicious.

"Sheesh Lily. Give Uncle George a break. Besides, you're not all alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

I whirl around, not believing my ears. She can't be here. But she is. She's standing there, mercury eyes staring at me happily. She's dirty and looks like she's in pain and... and she's not alone. I open my mouth and close it again. Do it a couple more times and finally find the will to speak.

"Dom?" my voice comes out soft and breathy. She can't really be here. Can she?

"Hey Lil's. I brought help." she answers, smirking at my amazement.

"Oh sweet Merlin." I choke out before tackling her. After that it's all hugging and crying.

Dom is here and Lucy and Lysander and Scorpius and Fred. They're here. They're alive.

"How did you guys get here? Where's everybody else?" I ask breathless with excitement. Will I get to see dad and Aunt mina? I pause though as I notice everybody's gone still. Fred looks like he's going to cry. So does Lysander. Oh Merlin. No!

"Dom?" I ask quietly. Please say there fine, i beg silently. Please.

"I'm sorry Lily." she whispers tears dripping down her cheeks, "We're all that's left."

Gone, I think numbly, their all gone. Before, when I was all by myself, there was always that small hope that they where all safe, everybody I had left was safe, because I had already changed the future just by coming here. I guess not I think bitterly. They still died, my presence didn't do any good at all.

This is why Fred and Lysander are so sad. Bay and Roxanne. Their dead. Dad and Aunt mina. Dead. Lorcan, I think suddenly. What about Lorcan?

"Lorcan?" I ask, voice wild with horror.

"Oh Lily..." Dom starts but collapses suddenly with a gasp of pain.

"Dom?" I question, "What's wrong?" is she hurt?

"Stomach." she murmurs, before collapsing. I gasp, stepping forward, but Scorpius is already there.

"We have to get her to Madam Pomphrey." Lysander orders, voice harsh. He's staring at her worriedly, something gleaming in his eyes that wasn't there when I left. What happened between them?

"In fact the rest of us could probably use a checkout ourselves." Fred pipes in, sneaking glance at George who's still standing behind me, staring at us all in shock. Particularly Fred and Scorpius. I'm struck suddenly how much they've changed since I've last seen them and I wonder how long had I been gone in their time before they showed up here? In fact how where they here at all? I suppose I'll have to ask later, got to get to the infirmary right know.

"Alright, follow me." I beckon for them to follow and we slip out of the room of requirements and make our way down the corridors as quickly as possible. We're almost there, we can see the infirmary at the end of the hall, but since the fates still seem to have it in for me I have to run face first into Malfoy, who's coming out of the infirmary.

"Of all the rotten luck!" I exclaim, when I see his surprised face. Of all the people to run into, it had to be him, didn't it?

"Pennington?" he asks, shocked into using my fake surname. He's staring at everybody behind me, and I curse when his eyes land on Scorpius. Widening with shock.

"Don't have time Mal...Draco." I switch mid-name not wanting to give Scorpius away. "Got to go." We hurry past him, into the infirmary and I swear though, as we leave, I swear I can hear the wheels in his brain turning.

We are so screwed.

* * *

><p>"I can not just admit five more students in to the school Miss Pennington! Not when their background covers are obviously lies. I admitted you because you were alone, harmed and obviously had no where to go. Yet I can not do this! I will not let them stay. I am sorry Miss Pennington, but as soon as Madam Pomphrey releases them, they have to leave. That is my final word. Good day." McGonagall turns to leave, but Lily's next words stop her.<p>

"help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who need it. My dad said Dumbledore told him that. Was it true or just a bunch of fancy words.?" I bite out, holding my breath. This is my last chance to change her mind. I have to change her mind. They don't have anywhere to go, so they have to stay here, and while if she says no, they're just going to retreat to the Room of Requirements it would be easier on us all if she just agreed.

"Fine. Fine." McGonagall finally murmurs, so low I barely hear her. "Fine. They may all stay. They will be sorted tomorrow." she's already around the corner before it fully sinks in. I slump in relief, before grinning. I've got to go tell everybody.

* * *

><p><em>Scorpius Hugo Krailing<em>

"Ah... how sad. To lose the one you love so young. You could be a Ravenclaw boy or a Slytherin.

Which one do you want? Slytherin? You want to be with friends. Of course.

Very well. Good luck Mr. Scorpius and try not to mope around to much. Find someone else to love."

**"SLYTHERIN"**

* * *

><p><em>Lucy Molly Pollinger<em>

"So you're the true devil of the lot eh? There's not much choice with you is there?

You'd massacre all the rest. The teachers would kick you out.

Very well. Good luck Miss Lucy. Try not to kill anybody please."

**"SLYTHERIN"**

* * *

><p><em>Dominique Roxanne Sadhanna<em>

"hm... such a dark child. Yet so pure of heart. How odd for one so young to be so complex.

Where to put you? Not Hufflepuff, you would terrify them all. Not Ravenclaw, though you have the brains for it.

Gryffindor perhaps? No? Very well. Good luck Miss Dominique. I hope you never need it. "

**"SLYTHERIN"**

* * *

><p><em>Lysander Lorcan Scamander<em>

"Such a colorful child, but jaded oh so young.

You are to bold for Hufflepuff and not as smart as the Ravenclaws.

Not dark enough, nor cunning enough for Slytherin.

I believe you're a Gryffindor, though darker than most.

Good bye Mr. Lysander, and good luck. You will need it."

**"GRYFFINDOR"**

* * *

><p><em>Fred Louis Turner<em>

"The most innocent and most jaded of them all. What an odd combination.

Where to put you? hm...

You are exactly like your namesake aren't you?

Would you like to continue to follow in his footsteps? Yes?

Very well. Goodbye Mr. Fred."

**"GRYFFINDOR"**

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you all think? was it any good? was it?<strong>

**I hope so. um... yeah. **

**so if you would pretty please press the little blue button below and review I would be forever grateful. **

**happy writing **

**- Cyra**


	10. We would like to invite you to

**alright, here's chapter 10 of 'Just Lily'! I can officially no longer count the number of chapters with just my fingers, I have to use my toes! :D lol **

**anyhoo, I really hope you guys enjoy this, and I would like to recommend a story, for all you guys out there that love Draco and Hermione as much as I do. **

**It's called **_'Isolation'_** by Bex-chan and it's rated M for language and for inappropriate scenes, but it's the best Dramione story I have ever read before. Bex-chan has a way of writing that draws you in and has you begging for the next chapter. it's descriptive and sad and painful and completely heartbreakingly beautiful. It is not complete, but it's wonderful, and it's well worth the wait. So I hope you guys will go read it. :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything harry potter related except for the wonderful ideas swimming through my head.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe by Sick Puppies<strong>

_Maybe it's time to change_  
><em>And leave it all behind<em>  
><em>I've never been one to walk alone<em>  
><em>I've always been scared to try<em>  
><em>So why does it feel so wrong<em>  
><em>To reach for something more<em>  
><em>To wanna live a better life<em>  
><em>What am I waiting for?<em>  
><em>'Cause nothing stays the same<em>  
><em>Maybe it's time to change<em>

* * *

><p>He didn't understand it. All these new students that kept showing up. Already knowing where everything was, how everything worked. He didn't understand and it irked him to no end. Or, no, wait, that wasn't right. <em>She<em> irked him to no end. Lily. All of this had started when she had appeared in front of him, injured, and broken. She had started something, and he wasn't sure what. Know she was constantly huddled together at either the Slytherin or Gryffindor table with those other five new kids plus the Weasley twin. Constantly smiling and frowning and laughing and even crying now and again. Her eyes once so dull were suddenly alive with emotion. As if her emotions had been locked away behind some wall and they had been the key to unlocking them.

he didn't understand how they new each other and McGonagall had been no help what so ever. Hadn't even attempted to provide a cover story for the new students, just said that their stories were theirs to tell and to not pride them.

He leveled an incensed glare at them, all huddled together at the end of the Gryffindor table. Four of them where Slytherins for Merlin's sake. It was disgraceful for them to not sit at their own table. Then of course, to add on to the disgrace and to him complete annoyance Pansy of all people had taken to them all in a way completely sickening to him. In fact, she had especially taken to one of the girls who had been sorted in Slytherin. Laura? no, Lucy. Yes, Lucy Pollinger. Menace that one was. Threatening him with disembowelment should he attempt to interrogate Pennington about them and after his first disastrous attempt he had absolutely no desire to try again.

Yet, he still wanted answers. Needed them. It was this bone deep ache, telling him there was something else going on. Something that was bigger than Pennington, bigger than any of them. He could just feel it swimming around, tantalizing him with the the knowledge of what it was. It was maddening and he was positive that she held the answer. Her with her deceptive laughter and glowing eyes. Her with that red red hair and green emerald eyes. Her who seemed to hold the secrets he so desperately needed for reasons unknown to him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we're sure about this?" I ask again, drawing an annoying look from Lucy.<p>

"yes Lily! We're sure. Now quit harping about it." she says, frowning heavily at me.

"Well sorry if I don't find it at all comforting to know that I'm going to be telling my secrets to probably half the school." I snap back, nerves frayed.

"So dramatic." she mutters, I shoot a glare.

"Oh shut it you two." Dom tells us, "Alright, here's what we're going to do guys. George and Fred are going to recruit people from Hufflepuff, because they have that joking manner that will put the badgers at ease. Scorpius and Lysander will recruit people from Ravenclaw, because they're the most likely of us all to be able to keep up with the ravens intellectually. Lily will recruit from Slytherin, because she's the most underhand of us, and of course Lucy and I will recruit from Gryffindor just because if we scare them their stupid Gryffindor bravery will kick in and they'll probably end up coming just to prove their not scared. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why am I not getting a partner?" I ask, hurt. Dom is my Best Friend, not Lucy.

"Because, one you probably won't have as many to recruit, and I'm just stating a fact, not being prejudice. Two, they've had a little more time to get used to you, they'll respond to you better." I sigh in annoyance, she's right, again.

"Fine, fine." I mutter in response to her questioning stare.

"Alright, we start directly after breakfast."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me? May I talk to you three?" I look up in surprise as one of the new girls appear in front of Harry, Ron, and me.<p>

"Um... sure." Harry answers, his tone reflecting the bewilderment showing on our faces.

"As I'm sure you know my name is Dominique Sadhana. My friends and I would like to invite you to a DA meeting in the room of requirements tomorrow, exactly one hour before curfew. Also, this is strictly confidential. I would advise you to not tell anybody." she flashes us a smirk and walks off.

"What do you think Harry?" I ask quietly, after the initial shock has worn off.

"I don't know guys. How does she know about the DA or the room of requirements? She just got sorted yesterday."

"Death-eater." Ron says, nodding decisively, "Probably some trap to lure us all in one place and kill us." I glare at him, will he never give that up?

"Honestly Ronald. They are not death-eaters." I snap exasperated, he has got to get over the fact that not all Slytherins are death-eaters.

"I agree with 'mione, Ron. Besides, I don't think George would hang out with death eaters."

"Yeah. Whatever."

* * *

><p>"I'm not asking her. You ask her!"<p>

"No! I can't! I just can't, okay. She'll say something like she used to and next hing you know I'll be crying and spilling all my secrets for the whole freakin school to hear." he flushes, looking as if he regrets the confession.

"Oh shove it Ly. Use some of that blood Gryffindor courage your house is famous for and go ask her!"

"But Scor..."

"No buts! I'm going to go ask Patil. Bye." Lysander glares at his retreating back, before turning around and promptly falling backward with a startled yelp.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. The livans must have been in your ears."

"Oh, no it's okay." he manages to choke out, while madly scrambling to his feet. "I was um... actually er... coming to see hm... you." he finally stutters out, his blue eyes staring at her reverently.

"Were you?" she questions, eyes gazing dreamily at a spot above his head. "What about?"

"Um... well, my friends and I would um... like to invite you to a DA meeting in the uh... the room of requirements. One hour before the uh... curfew." he manages to get out with less difficulty than before.

For one moment, Luna's, the girl, her eyes sharpen and lose their dreamy quality. Piercing him through with their intensity. Then as suddenly as it happened, it's over, the dreamy look firmly in place again.

"I'm sure I'll be there Lysander."

"Ah... good, good. bye." he mutters, turning and practically jogging over to where Scorpius is standing. The whole time though, he could swear he feel her eyes boring holes in his back. It was rather unnerving.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hannah!" George exclaims, slipping into the seat next to her.<p>

"How are you?" Fred questions, slipping into the seat on her other side.

"We were wondering..."

"if you..."

"would like to join us..."

"for a DA meeting..."

"in the room of requirements..."

"one hour..."

"before curfew..."

"top secret..."

"we're sure you understand..."

"just don't slip..."

"and tell anyone..."

"or we'll have..."

"to kill you!" they exclaim in unison.

"um... yeah, okay." Hanna mutters, staring wide eyes at the two of them. "Sweet Merlin. The pranks are gonna come back full throttle aren't they?" she questions a horrified look on her face.

George and Fred look at each other and grin.

"Of course!" they exclaim.

* * *

><p>"Hey Pansy! Daphne! Wait up!"Daphne and I turn, waiting for Lily to catch up.<p>

I watch her running and marvel at how different she is now. You wouldn't think it's the same girl who got sorted last week. You'd think it would make her less Slytherin, with her smiles and laughter and heart on the sleeve attitude, but if anything she's more dangerous. Because really, who would suspect her, with her bright eyes and shining smile, to be deceptive and deceiving? No one.

"Sheesh, that was a bad idea." she pants, bent over at the waist, clutching her sides.

"Are you okay Lily?" Daphne asks.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." she says, waving a hand in the air.

"So what was so important that you had to run to find us?" I ask curiously, wondering if it has anything to do about what she's planning with the others. I try not to be feel betrayed when I'm left out, because it's obvious they already knew each other, but they let the Weasley twin in so it's kind of hard. I mean, I've accepted them, been nice to them, and I'm left out. So it's kind of insulting.

"Well, we would like to invite you to a DA meeting in the room of requirements, one hour before curfew. Top secret." she announces, looking ridiculously pleased with herself.

Daphne gapes. I gape. Lily grins, like a cat that caught the canary.

"Seriously?" I gasp out. We're Slytherins. None of us were invited before when the DA was in progress.

"Well yeah, why not? I'm so happy though!" she squeals, "You guys can finally be part of the group! It'll be great."

"So what's the meeting about?" Daphne asks, and I wonder if she'll spill.

"Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>mwahahahahaha I'm so freakin evil.<strong>

**so, was it any good? any at all? I hope so. **

**Also, I know some of you are probably a little miffed that I haven't gotten anymore Draco and Lily action in yet, but the main focus of this story, is stopping the war, the second main focus, is Draco and Lily's relationship. I'm trying to keep Draco, kind of in character. So it's gonna be a slow romance, that blossoms. lol that sounded really corny. but I will try, to put some Draco and Lily drama in the next chapter. promise.**

**Also, should Draco be invited to the DA meeting? hm? opinions please?**

**also, please please please please review!**

**happy writing.**

**- Cyra**


	11. testimonies and Rose

**hey everybody, I'm so sorry I took so long to get this chapter up, but it took me forever to even figure out what i was going to write. So I hope you enjoy it, and pleasepleaseplease don't hate me for taking so long. **

**Then, on another note, I want to know what I should write after this, I've got two ideas and tell me which one I should write.**

**Idea 1: Hermione started school a year before Harry & Ron. How will she deal with having no friends? How do the twins fit into this? More importantly, will this affect Voldemort's defeat?**

**Idea 2: four children appear in the burrow living room when Ginny and Fred are talking. Who are they? What is war drill 5? Why do they all have time-turners? More importantly, why do they think Bellatrix is alive?**

**so what do you think? which one? I actually already have some of the first chapter for idea two written. So I guess I could write the first chapter for both, post them and let you guys decide which one I continue. What do you think? hm... opinions please!**

**know, on to the story...**

**disclaimer: still don't own anything except the ideas in my head.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex Goot - breathless<strong>

_hopefully you'll be fine without me by your side_  
><em>hopefully i will too<em>  
><em>times have changed and now i don't even know myself<em>  
><em>do i even want to?<em>  
><em>you can breathe while i will suffocate myself<em>  
><em>what is it about you?<em>  
><em>you can breathe while I'm out of oxygen tonight<em>  
><em>what is it about you <em>  
><em>that leaves me breathless<em>  
><em>you leave me so breathless<em>  
><em>and now i can be <em>  
><em>out of sight out of mind out of sight of you<em>  
><em>you believe in lies<em>  
><em>like the one you told yourself<em>  
><em>with your heart out on your sleeve<em>  
><em>make a note to say 'it's not over til it's gone'<em>  
><em>is there time for you and me?<em>  
><em>you can breathe while i will suffocate myself<em>  
><em>what is it about you?<em>  
><em>you can breathe while I'm out of oxygen tonight<em>  
><em>what is it about you<em>  
><em>that leaves me breathless<em>  
><em>you leave me so breathless<em>  
><em>and now i can be <em>  
><em>out of sight out of mind out of sight of you<em>

* * *

><p><em>She wasn't sure where the days had gone. Classes had dragged on and on; planning sessions had gone to fast; sleep wouldn't come; but suddenly, the time was gone and she was standing in front of a new DA about to give a perfectly planned speech. Now though, as she stood here, she simply couldn't remember the speech. So she said the first thing that would come out. <em>

"My name is Lily Luna Potter and I need your help to stop a war." _she plows on, ignoring the gasps and wide eyes. The chuckles. The disbelieving snorts_, "No, that's not quite right. We need your help. My friends and I. Also, the war won't start for another 19 years. At least not officially; but people will start dying, disappearing; and they will begin to build their army. We have to stop them know, before their strong enough to fight back. In the future, we couldn't stop them. We tried so hard, but the world that our parents had worked so hard to rebuild after Voldemort's," _almost everybody cringed, before returning their attention to her,_ "fall. The world my family and friends and I grew up in slowly turned to ash. Right before our eyes. I can't let this happen again. We need your help. I need your help." _she pauses, letting it sink in then motions for Dominique to come up._

"Hello, I suppose I'll follow Lily's lead and introduce myself. My name is Dominique Rosyn Weasley and I need your help to save my future. Our future. When I was younger, more innocent," _a laugh comes Lily, and Dominique pauses to send a mock glare over at her_, "Anyway, as I was saying, when I was younger, all I wanted was to start a band." _she continues, leaving out the innocent, much to everyone's amusement_, "Something a little more modern, a little more muggle. Then suddenly I was living a life where I had to watch family and friends die. Where there was no music, and the only smiles and laughter where tinged bitter. Voldemort's reign... and for the love of Merlin stop cringing like that." _she exclaims, exasperated when they cringe again. They smile sheepishly, and she continues_. "As I was saying, Voldemort's," _she puts a special emphasis on the word,_ "reign was nothing to what's coming if we don't stop it. Diagon alley doesn't become deserted, it becomes ashes. St. Mungo's is a breeding center for 'blood-traitors' who won't conform. Durmstrang becomes a testing place for half-blood's. Hogwarts teaches mainly Dark Arts. Family's are torn apart. Muggles and muggle-borns and a handful of half-bloods are tortured and killed for fun. The international statue of secrecy is broken world wide. The world I lived in was hell on earth. We need your help. I need your help." _she steps down, a stunned silence filling her place and then Lucy steps up. _

"When I was fifteen, I was on an order mission. It went horribly wrong and I was captured." _shocked gasps filter around the room_, "They raped me, beat me, tortured me, brought me to the brink of insanity and death and back again. The only reason I'm alive today is because I was sent back as an 'example'." _you can almost feel the pity flowing off of everyone know,_ "One month later I miscarried from stress and shock. It was a bittersweet moment. I had lost my baby, my little one; but I was pleased that I wouldn't have to deal with a baby of rape and the guilt at feeling that ate at me. I nearly killed myself several times. Yet, somehow,"_ her voice lowers, into almost a whisper, and a far away look lights up her eyes_, "somehow in the midst of all the darkness in my life, I found love. It was beautiful and lovely and painful and over to soon. The one I love is dead. My name is Lucy Sofia Weasley and I need your help to save everybody from ever having to feel what I felt. " _she steps down, ignoring the pity and horror pouring from the crowd and Lysander steps up._

"One week before I came here, I lost my twin. We were never very close, or inseparable like the infamous Weasley twins," _laughs spin through the air,_ "but it felt like a part of myself had died. One year before lily came here, I watched my mother tortured and murdered. I was hiding in bushes and unable to help her because I couldn't give away my position." _his voice is bitter at the end, filled with resentment_, "The guilt and nightmares plagued me for months. Two years before that, my father was on an order mission and got killed by trolls. In short, I've lost my whole family and I'm not the only one. Thousands of people have lost everyone and everything. My name is Lysander Caden Scamander and I need your help to save the lives of thousands." _he steps down, and the pity and horror and even some disbelief fills the room, like something alive. Getting into everybody's skin. Then Scorpius steps up and you can hear some shocked gasps and the smarter ones put two and two together._

"My father joined the dark side when I was twelve as a spy for the order. Then a year later he was killed and my mother went into premature birth from the shock. So I lost my father and a sister I never met on the same day." _is voice is lidded with sadness and his eyes shadowed_, "I lost my fiance a week before we were to married. She was died before she could get the help she needed." _his voice breaks, but he clears it and goes on,_ "I tried to kill myself, almost succeeded to; but my friends saved me, wouldn't let me die. They helped drag me out of the depression I had fallen into. Then my mother died shortly before Lily left, finally fallowing my father to the grave. I have watched friends, and family die. I have watched our world turn dark and cold before our eyes. We need your help to stop the dark from taking over. My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and I'm begging for your help." _he steps down, though all the eyes follow him, distrust in their eyes, just from hearing his name. Fred steps up, the disgust at their behavior clear in his face. _

"My name is Fred Gideon Weasley the 2nd and I bet you can guess who my dad is."_ he says to the slightly amused looks and incredulous looks, that are darting from him to George,_ "I grew up among laughs and jokes and knowing anything I do or anything I pick up could turn out to be something humiliating. So I've always been cautious, and I've always played jokes on everybody. Then the war came and suddenly everybody was being cautious, always being suspicious. So the pranks all but disappeared. For two reasons. One, it was ridiculously hard to prank anybody when they where so suspicious; and two, sneaking up on somebody usually ended with a want at your throat. I know this from experience." _everyone laughs, and he continues after it dies down,_ "Laughter left. Smiles, happiness, humor, jokes. They all left the world. My name is Fred and I need your help to make sure that the world stays a happy place full of laughter and plenty of pranks. Thank you."

_He steps down and Lily steps up as a table appears with parchment and a box of charms. _

"Okay, you've heard our testimonies, you've heard why we need your help; and you know who we really are. If you want to help us, please sign your name on this parchment and take one of the three items, which are the same as the galleons that the DA had before, just less likely to be lost or spent by accident." _she says, gesturing to the box holding necklaces, belt buckles, and cloak clasps. _"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"A Malfoy guys! A Malfoy! There's no way he's good! He has to have a bigger motive." Ron declares, face flushed.<p>

"And why is that?" Scorpius's cool voice has Hermione and Harry flinching in horror at the thought of the fight that was probably going to happen.

Ron whirls around and starts ranting about blood prejudice and Draco and Lucius and the general evilness of the Malfoy's. Causing Hermione to roll her eyes and Harry to sigh in exasperation.

"I was engaged to your daughter you know." Scorpius blurts out suddenly, cutting Ron off. Ron gapes, mouth flopping open unattractively.

"Daughter?" Hermione questions breathlessly, a hopeful look on her face.

"Yes. You two had a daughter. _Rose_." he whisper's her name reverently, the shadows in his eyes becoming more pronounced.

"She's dead?" Ron asks, voice horrified. He's actually forgotten about hating Scorpius in light of this new discovery.

"Yes." that one word so heavy with grief. None of them notice when Harry slips away.

"How?" Hermione asks, voice hushed still from horror.

"We were on an order mission with Lorcan and Lysander. We almost got away, but one of the people we rescued tripped and Rose ran back to help her." he murmurs, eyes far away, voice cracking on her name.

"A curse hit her in the back and she fell down. Unconscious. I ran back to grab her, but they caught us. Tied us up, and threw us in a dungeon somewhere. Took our wands. She woke up in the middle of the night, writhing in pain, and there was nothing I could do about it." he says, voice cracking with emotion,

"She fell unconscious again shortly before they came for us. The dragged us to a giant ballroom and woke her up, got rid of her pain, and tortured us both; trying to get info on the resistance. When that didn't work; they tortured me and made her watch. She didn't tell them anything. Then they tortured her and still they didn't get anything out of us. So they stepped it up a notch. They..." his voice breaks, but he keeps on going,

"They tied me to a pole and tied her to a table, and they cut and beat and raped her and forced me to watch. I would have told them anything at that moment in time, just to get them to stop."

"What stopped you?" Hermione asked, as tears dripped down her cheeks. Her and Ron clutching each others hand like a lifeline.

"Two things." he murmurs, voice distant, like he was relieving it. "I knew that once they got the information from us, they'd kill us both and even though she must have been in the worst pain possible, she was still screaming for me not to tell them anything. So I didn't." he falters, and the regret in his tone has even Ron wincing.

"A rescue group showed up then," he continues, "but by the time they got us back to headquarters, she had died from blood loss." he stops, the heavy silence indicating that the story was over.

Then Hermione's sobbing and hugging him and even Ron pats him on the back.

Three people, standing together, mourning. One for a love lost too young. Two for a person they never got to meet.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? I was going to try and make it longer, but I figured you had all waited long enough for this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. <strong>

**Also, I know, I still didn't get Draco in there, and I am going to eventually, but the thing is, is you have to remember that the focus of the story isn't Lily and Draco's relationship, it's stopping the war and saving the future. That's what I'm focusing on, I'm focusing on the emotions everybody is living through. what their feeling. The relationship will show up soon enough. If I try to force it, it'll come out stilted and crappy. And I can't have that. **

**So please review and I'll try to update soon. :)**

**Happy writing. **

**- Cyra**


End file.
